


A Cold Night

by Singhakash101



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Piece Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singhakash101/pseuds/Singhakash101
Summary: A cold night brings Sanji and Zoro together.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	A Cold Night

Dinner had been served and everyone had received their portions, seconds and all (Sanji had lost track of how many 'seconds' Luffy had helped himself to). The crew had slowly made their way to bed.

Sanji was exhausted. It had been a long day (a new island; new chaos). He had decided to treat the crew and made this large lavish feast, made with the recently acquired supplies.

Hands running swiftly but not carelessly under the faucet, Sanji did the dishes until they were all done. A gleaming stack of shining, spotless dishes stared at him and he put them back in their places.

It was time for a cigarette, Sanji decided. He walked out the door, hips pressing forward and pushing it open.

On the deck of the Going Merry, the night air was chilly. It was a piercing still cold that made Sanji wish he'd wore his suit jacket out. But, he was already out here and hadn't felt like going back in to get it.

Sanji strode to the side of the ship as he let himself rest on the banister while he lit his cigarette. That cigarette was exactly what he needed right then. Soon enough, it was merely a butt and Sanji's fingers flicked it over the side and into the sea. The thought of another cigarette before bed wandered into his mind before the cold drove it away.

As Sanji made his way across the deck back inside the ship he heard a low grumble that made him stop in his tracks. It was something animalistic but comfortable in its consistent tenor.

His ears leading him to the source of the sound, Sanji was sleepily intrigued. The split second before he came upon the sound, he realized what it was: Zoro snoring.

Sanji was taken aback. Who could sleep out here in this cold? Especially, like Zoro, with their near full bare chest out and heaving in concert with the snoring. He must be freezing, thought Sanji.

Normally, Sanji would kick Zoro awake but he appeared to be deep in his REM sleep so that seemed like it might be ineffective in this moment.

So, Sanji went in search of a blanket. Investigating the sleeping ship as quietly as possible, he sound happened upon a functional wool blanket folded away.

He returned to Zoro, unfolded the blanket, and draped over his muscled shoulders and scarred torso. In this close proximity to Zoro, it struck Sanji how he could sleep out here in the cold. Zoro emanated heat, the area directly around him warm and comfortable akin to the heat a fireplace might give off.

Sanji hadn't realized how tired he was or how very alluring Zoro's warmth could be but he found himself drawn in. He was barely aware of his actions as he lowered his lithe frame down by the sleeping swordsman and nestled in, under the blanket. Zoro didn't notice anything in his deep sleep. His right hand grasping his three swords, his left hand unconsciously wound it around Sanji and held him firm.

The feeling of Zoro's arm around him and the heat aura he projected woke Sanji's tired mind. He realized what he had just done. But, he couldn't get up now; Zoro's grip was too strong (even in his sleep) and Sanji didn't want to wake him. So, he eventually found himself to sleep. This was the best sleep of Sanji's life, nestled under Zoro's arm and his head against his rhythmically pulsing cleavage.


End file.
